Let's Seduce Red
by nyahxneko
Summary: Green decides, after much contemplation, that the relationship between him and Red needs a little push. Red doesn't seem to be making a move so Green undertakes the task himself. His plan? Now in action.


Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating my other multifics and that I shouldn't be starting this but...

**I'VE RUN INTO A MASSIVE WRITER'S BLOCK. **

So, I've decided to start this fun little multi-chaptered fic for my pleasure and hopefully yours. It's fun to write and not stressful at all, maybe it'll bring back by inspiration.

As well, I mentioned I'd join the pokemon bigbang this year but I really don't have the time or flowing sparkles to undertake the task so I'm sorry,Kuruk, who messaged me about it ;A; uhuhu, forgive me.

I'm already near finished writing this little thing and it'll be about 3-5 chapters long? It's un-betaed and really for my own fun times so don't expect anything too great, lmao, just my usual style.

Anyhow, hope you all enjoy!

*It's rated T for now and it might go up, just a warning!

*This is a very late white day gift for Shadowharts and a thank you gift for Furret! Thank you both!

* * *

**0.1** The hatching of a glorious plan

* * *

.

.

There are plenty of things that frustrate Green; the fine hairs on his head are constantly tortured by his pulling hands in bouts of rage.

To be more accurate, almost everything frustrates Green and exercises his short temper on a daily basis. Most of the time, he's a walking target; his reactions deemed to be the most entertaining.

Green likes to think of himself as awesome and mysterious but in reality, he's just a very pathetic darling.

It's not uncommon to see his face pulled into a snarl, a frown, a grimace or lord knows what other irritated facial expression. The main cause?

Red.

His best friend, recently turned lover has been with Green for the majority of his life. There's almost nothing that haven't done together. Well, except one and Green is determined to experience it.

There's no way he's turning twenty-two as a full-fledged virgin. It would tarnish his already battered pride to no end.

Currently, he's ready to burst into tears because Red hasn't shown any interest towards him sexually and he's a tad bit too shy to ask. It's rather sad but he can't help stuttering and flushing a despicable shade of pink every time he wants to bring the subject up. He's horrified with the thought of pleading for advice as Leaf is known for making troubles into catastrophes, Gold would just laugh his ass of while planning Green's demise, and his sister, who the hell asks family for advice concerning their libido anyways?

All he has is himself to rely on and although he may think so, Green is not known very well for making smart decisions.

In short, his plan titled 'Let's Seduce Red' is doomed for failure.

First, Green decides, he has to make short and subtle advances. Things like being extra nice to Red, trying his hardest no to blow up in anger and just being a humble soul.

Part one almost ends up in flames because his patience snaps in the middle of the day. He swears all forces of nature are working against him for in a single afternoon, the window of his living room is smashed by some stupid kid playing catch with a pokéball, the power in his gym goes out due to a useless ratticate and his mindless chewing, and last but not least, Green's hair suffers a major blow when Red accidentally trips and his chicken noodle soup with extra pasta ends up on the poor Oak boy's head.

Although Red reassures him that he looks fine, Green just about screams. He barely resists the urge to strangle his newly acquired extremely hot boyfriend (he really likes that term) and storms out of the restaurant in a fit of rage that Red instinctively labels as PMS.

Of course, Green manages to score a tiny point when Red comes around to apologize with a look of concern on his face and Green greets him with a smile instead of the usual glare accompanied by harsh words. His glee is nearly unconfined as Red's crimson eyes flood with relief and surprise with a slight touch of horror.

At least he accomplished something.

They spend the rest of the evening just lazing around on the carpeted floor and pretending the ceiling is coated with fluffy clouds.

Or maybe they should have supposed it was drenched with stars because Green prefers them more.

.

.

Green swiftly moves on to part two of his supposedly flawless plan: reveal copious amounts of bare skin because his secret boy's love collection beneath his bed seems to indicate that this is a very good move.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he notes that Red isn't all that responsive, possessive or perverted for that matter but, he casts the thought aside.

Oh please, who can resist Green Oak?

He makes sure to merge from his bedroom the next morning with mussed up hair, pink cheeks, covered in only a pair of black briefs.

The door to his home opens and Green smiles gleefully; action time.

The pitter-patter of Pikachu's paws against the kitchen tiles informs him of Red's current location and he saunters through the sliding door with an extremely innocent look on his face.

Sexiness level: infinity.

Imagine his horror when he finally realizes that Pikachu is here but he isn't with Red. His eyes grow wide as he registers the familiar white hat with a cute red ribbon attached to it.

Green's eardrums just about burst as Kotone squeals and whips out her pokédex, selects the camera option and snaps a dozen photos of him in mere seconds.

Blasted fangirls.

He spends the next few days at home, under his covers as admirers gather at his door, having acquired those photos one way or another and the giggling doesn't freaking stop. He cringes as the sound continues to flood the whole apartment.

And he thought Leaf was good at blackmailing. He clutches at his heart in sympathy for Gold and Silver, unfortunate chaps who had to grow up with that demon mistress of a Johto trainer. Never again would he be fooled by that sweet smile and those bouncing pigtails.

How he manages to sneak off to work even surprises him and safely holed way in his office, knee deep in paper work does he manage to let a whimper escape.

Had Red seen yet?

His question is answered when he finds Red lounging on his couch watching T.V. after escaping a narrow run-in with his official stalkers. He gulps and prods at the topic cautiously. Red barely responds, engrossed with the sinking of the Titanic on the screen and offers him a nod and a small raise of the eyebrow.

_Yes, I have seen and no, I don't think anything about it._

Green holds a funeral for his flattened ego alone before he drifts off to sleep.

.

.

TBC

* * *

It's quite short isn't it? I'm so sorry but it was designed to be so.

Please stay tuned for the next instalment!

I'd love to see some feedback because it's basically what keeps me going. I will be sure to reply, and will try my best to address anons in the next chapter! :'D

It's my birthday this friday so haha, at least I pumped something out.

See you all!


End file.
